Kiy
by Kiy
Summary: Kiy dun listen 2 anyone. She does we she likes. One day, she left home and got into another dimension, and met a guy named shin, who is to help her go back to her world. They soon fell in love and a great surprise awaits them ahead! Find out wat happen!


Kiy ~Shin~  
  
Liz: Hello!! =P PLEASE someone!! review!! xD ::sniffs:: this is da lazt chap. I'm doin if no1 reviews ='(   
  
Kiy: Dun listen to ha...who carez, its gud if da story dun go on =)  
  
Liz: *Gives kiy the death glare*   
  
Kiy: Ok...Ignore us both....  
  
******************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kiy walked into the mysterious guy's house. Inside, it was very neat. There was books on the shelf neatly placed. A fan on the top ceiling, staircase that probably lead up to the bedrooms, and etc. Kiy asked "ummm where is the bathroom?" Mysterious guy looks up at her. "What do you mean?   
  
There is no such thing a bathroom here." He said with a slight chuckle. Kiy gave him a confused look. She though 'What the!? HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO DRY THEN?' "Ok mister! What the hell are you trying to pull here!?" Mysterious guy laughing his ass off. "Just kidding, it's up the stairs,   
  
I can't believe you felt for it!!" He was still laughing very hard when he said that. Kiy gave him the death glare. Mysterious guy gulped and reach for a book to read. 'What a moron...' Kiy thought. Then a thought hit her..what the hell is she doing here? She don't even know who the hell this guy is,   
  
and all of a sudden, she's at his house. 'Not good..what if he---' "Oh! Don't worry, I won't peek!" And the Mysterious guy gave her a wink. (sumtimez, when ppl sai dai wun, it meanz they will...=/) Kiy stood there. 'Ok...who cares..I don't want to catch a cold! I hate getting sick' Kiy thought to herself as she walked up the stairs.   
  
*******************************************************************************************************  
  
Kiy open the door to the bathroom. She took off her clothes. But she still wonder..'What happened to those bunnies...where am I? How do I get out!? Who is ths guy!?' She shook is off and took a shower. Then, it hit her... she didn't bring much of a clothes, just some skirt and tank top. 'Uh oh..' she thought.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************  
  
She came downstair in her baby blue tanktop and mini black skirt. (not 1 of thoze days u wuld like to wear dat...0_o) "Don't ask..." She said   
  
sounding iritated. "Oh... you look sexy!" said the mysterious guy, sounding interested in her. "Shut up, what's your name anyways?" "If you ask   
  
politely I might tell you." As he smirked. Kiy gave him the exhausted Come-On-I-Don't-Have-Time-For-This-Look. Then, her face changed   
  
expression, she was acting all nice all of a sudden. "Mister, may you please tell me your name?" She asked with glowing eyes. 'This girl is   
  
WEIRD beyon reasons! I thought she would scream her ass off, O wells...' "It's Shin... now what's yours?" Kiy smirked. "Only if you asked SUPER   
  
politely..." 'Damn...this girl is good...' Thought Shin. "Miss, such a lovely lady like you, may I please know your beautiful name?" Kiy stared at him.   
  
'What the hell? he could at least make it a little bit not that POLITE!' "It's Kiy ok.." Shin just stared at her. Then, he cracked up. "That sounds boyish!" 'What a jerk...' Thought kiy sounding annoyed. (I think its cute =P) "So, how old are you Miss Kiy?" said Shin sounding more polite then  
  
before. "It's a woman's secret." replied Kiy, in a way that made Shin interested. "You'll have to say yours first" Added kiy, knowing maybe she might be too young to be talking to him. "Oh... I'm not that old looking am I? I'm just 193 years old." Said Shin smiling. *Anime fall* Kiy got up with  
  
a bump on her head. "OK FINE, I'M ONLY 2 YEARS OLD!" Shin stared at her. "I'm serious..." Kiy can see that he was a little hurt that she didin't believe him. "Oh..well I'm only 15 years old..." Shin just stared at her. '15 years old...than this girl...is NOT from here...' He thought curiously.   
  
"Kiy! Shin said sounding worried and grabbing her arm at the same time, Where are you from!?" "I uh... said Kiy sounding nervous as he grabbed her arm. I'm from...New York City..." Shin let go of her arm. He said " You are from Earth!?" Kiy stared back, looking at him like   
  
he was some idiot. "WELL duh!!" Shin got up, "How did you get here?" He said, with worries in his voice. Kiy explained what happened. Shin once again grabbed her by the arm. "you should have LISTENED to your mom!" He yelled. Kiy tried to back away a little. "LET GO!" she cried.  
  
Shin let go at once, feeling a little bit embarassed at what he just did. "Your not human..." He said. Kiy's head shot up to his. "What!?" she said. 'What the hell is he talking about?' She thought sounding more confused. Shin added "If you can enter Hell, then you must be either a devil or an angel... " Kiy thought 'I'm in Hell!?.....'   
  
She shot right up and yelled "This is NOT funny!" Shin replied calmly "I'm not lieing." Kiy sat back down. 'Oh great...more complicated. Isn't my life already too complicated. And now I end up in HELL!?' Then something broke her from the silence. "Hey...are you a devil Shin?" she asked, even though this question offended him.  
  
"No... I'm an angel..." "Then what are youd doing in Hell? Is this where all the bad angels go?" Kiy asked curiously, and this question offended him more. "No kiy...I'm here undercover. I've been sent from Heaven to check what the Devils are up to..." Kiy jumped. "MY GOD! you are from HEAVEN?" She asked excited. "Yea...Shin said, and so are you" Kiy lose her excitement. "What do you mean? I'm from Heaven too?" (----WOW! -_-...) "Yea...judging by your blonde hair and blue eyes. Usually, devils have dark colors. I think I might know how you ended up living in Earth then Heaven..." "How?" Asked Kiy curiously. "Site straight, I'm going to read your past." "YOU CAN DO THAT?" asked Kiy. "Yea..." Said Shin, not surprised at all. Kiy sat straight. "Close your eyes as well..." "Ok" Said kiy. And she closed her eyes. Shin put both his hands on her shoulders. He too closed his eyes. He saw flashes of images. 'Ah! that must be her, as he saw a little girl with blonde hair being held by...THE QUEEN OF HEAVEN!' He looked more further. Then he saw the Queen leaving Heaven to show Kiy the Human world, known as Earth. Dark clouds began to form. It was thundering and lightening. The Queen lost grip of the baby and it dropped down. Down it went, they Queen used part of her magic... trying to save her. And she did. The baby landed on the river without drowning. Shin's hand shot away from Kiy's shoulder. "What is it?" asked Kiy. Shin explained how she was the Queen's daughter and everything that happens. He also said Kiy still have a bit of power in her.   
  
Kiy started to remember. When she met that old man, he said she could see him, that must have been one of her powers, to see the unseen.   
  
"And, continued Shin, you were banned from Heaven because they don't accept any childs that have touched Earth's nature or Hell, you probably never knew when you were little but, now you do..." A tear began to form on the very corner of Kiy's eyes. 'So mom wanted to protect me all along, and I rejected it.   
  
"Wait a minute!, said Kiy, how did my mom know I couldn't go out of the house at 7:00!?" "Because, your mom did the same thing, she was also banned from Heaven like you. And angels told your mom that if any child is to leave Heaven, they are to protect it. And your mom heard that she was to be taking care of the Queen's child, so she became extra protective." Kiy sighed. 'All these times..' she though. "Will you ever be able to send me back to Earth or Heaven?" "Depends..." said Shin. The tear on Kiy's eyes grew larger.  
  
'What if I'm stuck here forever!? I don't like it here!' She thought to herself, and more tears start to form. Shin put her arms around her. "Don't worry, I'll get you back... I promise." Kiy can feel his heart beating, his warm body, and his breathe. Kiy looked up. "LIAR!" she said. (0.o uh....)  
  
Shin laughed. "I WILL!!!" He said. Kiy laughed too. At this moment, it was one of those happy and miserable time. All of a sudden, there was a sharp knock on the door. Shin wisphered to Kiy to hide somewhere. Kiy hid in the closet. And... in came a devil...with sharp pointy ears... horns... a red tail... fangs...and sharp nails that could slice a human in HALF!.   
  
Devil: "We know you have something in here.... you betta report it...."  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Liz: FINISHED at last! =/ I hope I didnt keep everywun waitin. =P PLZ REVIEWS!!!!! =(   
  
Kiy: Terrible story!! Don't botha ppl!  
  
Liz: *Takes out hammer* WHO ASKED YOU!?  
  
kiy: *runs out and hit the door*  
  
Liz: Deserved that =P   
  
************************************************************************************************ 


End file.
